


[土银] 审讯室的隔音很重要

by jojolee907



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojolee907/pseuds/jojolee907
Summary: 不知道在写什么的土银车（遮脸
Kudos: 12





	[土银] 审讯室的隔音很重要

一群黑衣警察安静地潜入旅店，为首的黑短发警察将自己的动静压到最低，跟后面的队员做了几个手势，从刀鞘中慢慢抽出村麻纱，锋利的刀身在昏暗的走道中微微反射出银光，像是潜伏野兽的利爪。

在土方抬起腿准备将门踹开之前，门就提前自己打开了，用“打开”或许不那么正确，因为整个门朝土方的方向倒了下来，反应不及的警察被压了个正着，手中的刀直接戳穿了纸拉门抵到了刀锷的位置。

其他队员被意料之外的发展搞的一愣一愣的，土方暗自在心中决定要再加强他们的训练强度。

“啊好痛！银时你不要拒绝的这么快啊！”

“你这家伙还不快滚开！”，土方见连门带人撞上自己的混蛋完全没有一点要挪动身体的意思，忍无可忍的一脚又将门踢了出去。

这次多灾多难的门直接裂成了两半，土方终于看清了撞倒自己那人的真面目。

“桂！”

“土方？”

村麻纱兜头向桂砍了下去，桂简单的格挡了几下，就从衣服中掏出好几枚圆形烟幕弹扔了出去， 边往房间内部撤退一边还不忘跟银时告别，“先这样，我先走了，银时你再好好考虑一下啊！”

挥开让人泪流不止的烟雾，土方冲进房间里，虽然刚刚听见令人在意的名字，不过现在还有更重要的事情需要先做，仔细听房间中的动静，土方握紧刀柄确认了方向，吐出一口气，刀子就要落下⋯⋯

“桂！土方！去死吧！”

“你到底是哪一边的啊啊啊啊？”

听见身后让人发凉的宣告，土方顾不得追捕面前逃犯，直接往旁边一个打滚躲了开去。

一阵混乱过后，总悟牵着被五花大绑的桂走出了旅店大门，旅店的老板娘气愤地拿着帐单贴到近藤脸上，门口围了一堆记者抢拍着最新现场状况，一个鬼鬼祟祟的人影正准备趁乱溜出去，被眼尖的土方一把逮住。

伸手拍上了那人的肩膀，土方勾起一抹假笑，“万事屋。”

背对土方的银时抖了一下，好像放弃了偷跑的念头，露出一个特别灿烂的笑容转过身来，“哎呀好巧啊这不是税金小偷吗？你不去工作在这边打扰一般良民不好吧。”

“你想说事情与你无关吗？那边那个被逮补的通缉犯现在口中可还是在喊你的名字。”，土方伸出拇指朝身后被塞进警车里的桂比划了一下。

“啊哈哈哈怎么会呢？阿银跟通缉犯什么关系都没有的，今天也只是刚好路过而已。”

“你当我们傻吗？第一次遇见你的时候你不也是跟桂混在一起。而且这也太巧了吧，怎么哪里你就哪里有事件呢？你是柯南吗你？”

“你想多了那单纯是因为阿银和柯南都是主角啊，要是这个故事里发生的事情都与阿银无关的话那也不会叫“银魂”了，直接叫“路人甲传”、“路人甲魂”不就行了。”

后续赔偿也处理得差不多了，近藤指挥完收队后四处张望着，好像在找什么，见状土方直接下了最终决定。

“既然如此事件怎么能参与一半就跑呢？来真选组参与完全程顺便说明一下吧，主角。”

手铐喀嚓一声铐上了某主角的手腕。

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

“你们这是冤望一般民众啊！警察就可以这样欺负人吗？”

“吵死了你是良民的话，我还是将军呢。别啰唆了把力气留到等等审问时再用吧。”

土方压着银时坐在另一台车上，被铐上车还不死心的银时一路上嘴就没停过，搞的土方想直接将他丢下车。

到了屯所，土方领着银时下车进到所内审讯室，作为嫌疑人的银时根本没什么自觉，随意的坐姿好像他才是来审问别人似的。

“所以说你到底在那间旅店里干什么？”

“阿银只是路过被叫进去喝酒啦，不然还能是什么？跟通缉犯密谋窃国？”

“我怎么知道你们聊了什么？不过从对话能听出来桂有想找你合作的意愿这点我们还是知道的。桂，不，你们在密谋什么？”

银时被刺眼的灯光照的微眯起了眼睛，“攘夷志士也是人啊！想干的事情除了推翻幕府之外也有可能有别的啊！比如就你听到的部分来讲，可能是桂叫我一起帮伊丽莎白庆生不过我拒绝也说不定啊。”

“那也有可能是桂邀请你加入他的倒幕计划也说不定。”，土方直接在室内点起了一根烟，还从旁边拿过来一个烟灰缸将灰弹进去。

“不不不，其实是他邀请我一起把真选组内所有卷筒式纸巾装成反向也说不定。”

“喔喔原来如此，这确实也是有可能的⋯⋯才有鬼啊混蛋！原来那是你们干的无聊事！”

土方抓起了银时的衣领，银时连忙大喊，“等等等，他真的干了啊？我不知道啊。”

凑近了看才发现银时的脖子上有几道细微的血痕，可能是在旅店内一片混乱时伤到的，土方手指下意识的摸了上去。

“嘶，你干什么？”

“笨蛋，自己受伤了都没感觉吗？”

土方低头凑过去舔了一下伤口，银时整个人都抖了抖，耳根泛红，“税金小偷，你们审问嫌疑人都是这种方式吗？”

“当然不是，哪个嫌疑人能有这种待遇？”

算起来银时和土方也有好几个礼拜没做了，从酒醉之后滚上床他们就维持下来这种说不清楚道不明的暧昧关系。最近案件比较多，土方常常忙得没什么时间睡觉，确实很长时间没有跟银时私下见面了。

“喂喂别乱来啊，你不是还在工作中吗？”

“我⋯⋯”

突然打开的门打断了他们对话，银时触电了似的往后退开，土方也站直了身体。

“副长，你审问完老板之后桂你也要亲自审问吗？”

土方清了清嗓子，幸好他刚刚是背对着玻璃窗和门的位置，“不用了山崎，我审完了，桂你就直接审吧，我们先出去了。”

“咦？这么快吗？”

将审问室让给山崎和桂，土方转头就看见银时朝自己举起双手，用动作示意他快点解开手铐。这模样看起来既欠揍又谜之可爱。

土方往前逼的银时背靠在审讯室外墙，旁边就是大片的单面玻璃，可以将里面的状况看的一清二楚。

“土方你干什么？快帮阿银解开手铐啊，手铐这种东西不能使用在无辜良民身上的吧。”

“你无辜吗？”

“什么鬼？你不是说审问完了吗？”，银时微微睁大了眼睛，看着土方近到能细数睫毛的脸。

“但你也没有给我任何有用消息啊，所以我想，一般的审问方式对你这种嫌疑人可能不太管用。”

最后一个字消失在两人相接的唇间，银时被推着紧贴上冰凉的玻璃，凉意顺着头皮渗进身体，后颈上细细的汗毛都站了起来，随即被温热的大掌盖住。土方按捏着对方的后颈，压着银时与自己接吻。

“喂⋯⋯”

“嘘——我还没开始审问呢，现在还不到你说话的时候。”

土方吮吻着白皙的喉结，毫不客气的在上面留下了点点痕迹，甚至用上牙齿去啃咬。

“不要留下痕迹啊混蛋。”

“啰唆。”

带着薄茧的手指从大开的领口探了进去，一边摸索一边将拉链往下拉开，金属碰撞的轻微声响过后，黑色的紧身上衣往两边分了开来，就像是从华美的包装纸中微微露出来的香甜糖果。

伸手捏上了粉嫩的乳头，银时的呼吸瞬间紊乱了，土方张开嘴含住凸起，舌尖用力碾着它，对方绷不着的喘息传了出来。

“⋯⋯哈⋯⋯啊⋯⋯”

“我这才刚开始呢，你这样能在我手下保住自己的秘密吗？嗯？”

土方的声线又低又柔，说出来的话语如果不听内容的话还以为是情人之间的爱语呢喃。

腰带被拉开来，紫色的布料轻轻飘落，皮质腰带上的金属扣落地时发出了一声清脆的声响。白色水纹和服松松跨跨的搭在半边身上，裤子一松，一只手隔着布料摸上了银时的下身。

银时缩着想往后退去，但本来就已经在墙边了，避无可避的状态之下只能任由别人玩弄自己的下体。

“喂！别⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”

感觉手上的布料开始泛着湿意，土方将银时的内裤拉了下去，握住挺立起来的部分撸动了几下。

“⋯⋯呃⋯⋯啊！不要⋯⋯松⋯⋯松开⋯⋯”

银时仰起脑袋重重的撞上玻璃，发出咚的一声。

“动静不要这么大啊，你会把其他人的注意力吸引过的，你看。”

银时有点惊慌的转过头往审问室里看去，果然看见桂和山崎有点疑惑的看向这边，一种被窥视的羞耻感袭来。银时还铐着手铐的双手直接套上了土方的脖子，金属的镣铐冰的土方缩了一下脖子，再来他就没心力去管手铐冰不冰的事情了，因为银时用力勒紧了手中唯一的东西——土方的颈子

“啊啊啊你在干什么？快放开你想杀了我吗？”

“你才是快点放开我啊啊啊啊！等等被人发现了怎么办？”

“不会不会！审讯室隔音很好的，里面问讯这么久了，你有听到任何声音吗？只要你不要再撞上玻璃就不会引起他们注意啦！”

感觉圈住脖子的力道松了开来，土方吐出了一口气，觉得自己大概是第一个差点死于这种蠢理由的人。

土方沾着银时下身流出的黏液往他身后探去，略硬的指腹按揉着入口，一点一点的伸了进去，银时因为外来的刺激肩膀微微绷紧，裸露出来的身体肌肉在土方面前展露出它完美的弧度，看着就莫名色气。

“呵呃⋯⋯”

银时的头又再次撞上了玻璃，再想掐土方也因为在体内作乱的手指而没了力气。

“你看，不是跟你说要小心不要再撞上玻璃了吗？还是你心里其实就想引起其他人的注意？”

土方在银时耳边轻声说着，张开嘴叼住红透了的耳朵轻轻啮咬着，手指慢慢的加到了三根，在肉壁上抚摸按压着，偶尔还用指甲轻轻的刮搔，引的银时发出一阵阵压抑不住的喘息。

抽插的手指带出了湿漉漉的体液，沿着土方的手指淌下，打湿了黑色制服的袖口。

另一只手从后面撩起了银时上衣的下摆，松松垮垮的衣服很轻易的就被推了上去，银时的背部直接贴上了冰冷的玻璃，凉意刺的他颤了颤，连带着绞住土方手指的穴口都紧了紧。

手指抽了出来，伸到银时眼前张开了并拢的手指，透明的体液在分开的指尖带出了几条细丝，“你看，不用润滑液你都可以这么湿，看来你已经准备好了。”

“要做就快点，别再啰嗦了，呃⋯⋯”

挤进白皙的大腿之间，对银时的热情隔着裤子蹭在对方身上，土方只将自己的拉链拉下来就这么抵了进去，粗糙的拉链纹理将软嫩的臀肉擦出了几道红痕。

银时的腿被迫环绕到侵犯自己的人身上，身体悬空的不安感让他的腿不由自主的紧紧勾住凭依物，仿佛欲求不满主动吞吃土方的动作让他脸上的热度又加深了一层。

全身重量唯一的支点剩下跟对方跨部紧贴的屁股，他感觉自己被进入到前所未有的深度，囊袋贴着臀缝摩擦，湿淋淋的体液顺着相接处在土方的囊袋下缘汇集起来而后滴落。

过度的刺激让银时伸手去挠对方的后颈，虽然他的指甲不长，不过肯定还是留下了一道道的抓痕。微微的疼痛反而使得土方更兴奋了，他发狠了似的猛力撞击起来。

淫靡的声响顿时充斥在外头的走道，这是所内最隐蔽的地方，非一般人物不会轻易动用这间审问室，人少的同时也方便了土方动作。

柔软的穴口温顺的含着入侵物，随着进出动作绞出一片令人耳热的水声。银时不断吐出分泌物的下身被人一把握住，被遏制住的憋闷感让他不爽的一口咬在了土方身上。

“嘶——你是生气就咬人或给人一爪子的猫吗？”

“哈啊⋯⋯放，放开⋯⋯你才是在别人身上⋯⋯乱咬的狗吧？”

奇怪的束缚感传来，那是有别于被手指掌握住的感觉，银时看向自己下身，原本被用于束腰的皮质腰带不知道什么时候换了绑缚的地方，黑色的腰带将自己紧紧缠住，银色的金属扣甚至像个可爱的小装饰似的从一旁垂下。

“你！你干什么？”

“我还没问问题呢，你先泄出来的话怎么行呢？”

土方拉起腹部被打湿的衣服，果然黑色的布面上有一部分非常不明显的深色痕迹。

“喂！别闹了快解开！”

土方的回答就是加快了在对方体内进出的速度，银时看起来很难受，发出软腻的呻吟声，眼底泪花不停的打转，双腿支撑不住的往下滑，复又主动抬起缠着对方，直到最后好像没力气了，被土方抓起来固定在他身上。

几下挺动后土方停了下来，将头埋在银时的肩颈处平复呼吸，张开嘴又开始舔吻细腻的皮肤，下身也还埋在里头一动也不动的。

“喂⋯⋯好了吧，你也该出去了⋯⋯”

土方没说话，将他套在自己颈子上的手臂拿下来，摸索着掏出了钥匙。

“这样就对了，快帮阿银解⋯⋯等等你在干什么？”

解开了的一只手腕又被重新铐上，只不过这次他的双手是被反铐在背后的。银时被直接转向背对土方，姿势的改变让深深进入的部分抽出去了一些，随着银时被压到玻璃窗上的力道又尽根而入，这一出一入带出了更多的液体，相连的地方湿的一塌糊涂。

“呃嗯⋯⋯”

银时整个上半身贴上了冰凉的玻璃，胸前粉嫩的凸起受了刺激更加的挺立起来。看见房间里还在执行讯问的两人，虽然知道对方看不见，但身体还是不由自主的紧绷了，连带含着对方的穴口都蠕动收缩着。

“唔⋯⋯好紧⋯⋯那我们也该开始进入正题了，说说看你今天为什么会出现在那边？嗯？”，土方在银时耳边低低的问话，身下的律动也故意放慢下来，一下一下用着折磨人的速度缓慢的进出，但次次都会顶到最深处。

“⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯不⋯⋯·不是说了⋯⋯路过吗？”

“那你们说了些什么？”

“⋯⋯真的⋯⋯没有什么⋯⋯是真的没有！别磨了快一点啊！”，说着银时主动往后一撞，这一下搞的身后的呼吸大乱，自己的腰腿也全软了。

“算了，反正也不觉得能从你这边问出什么。”

土方终于放弃慢慢的折腾人了，毕竟那样动作起来两人谁也算不上是舒服，银时被顶的一下下撞上玻璃，柔韧富有弹性的身体压在玻璃上，情动后泛着粉的皮肤、浅色的乳头被挤的微微泛白。如果玻璃的另一边能看见的话，那不知道是多么肉感又色情的一副画面。

“靠那你是问好玩的吗？呃⋯⋯土方⋯⋯慢⋯⋯慢一点⋯⋯”

声音微微发着抖，急促的喘息让玻璃起了一层薄薄的水气。一下深深的顶入让银时的额头又“咚”的一声撞上了玻璃，银时看向里面，发现他们的视线又再次被响动声吸引过来。跟桂的视线就这样隔着玻璃对上了，银时下意识的别开了视线。

“银时，你看⋯⋯”，土方伸手将银时的脸扳回来，“桂在看着你呢⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯闭嘴⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”

银时被迫看向里面，忍着羞耻压抑声音和动作，只希望不要再引起别人的注意力。

里面的两人一问一答的看似进展顺利，不过银时知道以假发那越大越不正常肯定没能给出什么他们想要的资讯，看吉米一副被绕晕的样子就知道了。

山崎站了起来，看动作好像是准备从审问室出来，银时挣扎了起来，土方强压住他，从口袋中拿出通讯工具直接拨通，听到山崎和桂的声音传出来，银时僵住了。

“副长？”

“山崎，有问出什么有用的讯息吗？”

“进警局时就是要吃猪排盖饭才对，荞麦面什么的⋯⋯”，山崎明显已经被带偏到不知道什么地方去了，里面还传来他与桂争论的声音。

土方亲吻着眼前泛着粉的后颈，听银时克制着自己的喘息声，用微哑的嗓音开口：“山崎，你不要被绕进去了，今天要是没问出点什么有用的你们俩都饿死在里面算了。”

后面山崎回了什么他也没有仔细去听，土方将话筒的部分伸到了银时面前，用气音在他耳边轻声低语，“你有什么想讲的吗？”

说着又深深的埋了进去，银时被撞的一抖，一丝压制不住的呻吟泄漏了出来，好死不死这点微弱的声音刚好被桂注意到了。

“什么声音⋯⋯银时？是银时吗？”

桂不顾山崎的挣扎硬是抢过了他手中的通讯工具，“喔喔银时你这是在等我吗？你肯定也觉得荞麦面比较好对吧。”

银时咬住了自己下唇死都不肯再发出声音，湿热的甬道紧紧绞住了入侵物，被包裹住的物体毫不客气的在他体内进进出出。

这次任土方再怎么动作，银时都没有再出一声。听到桂又叨叨絮絮个不停，他只好硬着头皮出声，“别⋯⋯别啰啰唆唆了⋯⋯”

通讯工具终于被关掉时银时松了一口气，他才发现自己身上爬满冷汗。

“混蛋你玩够了⋯⋯”，土方看见他忍的眼角泛泪的模样，忍不住凑上去又吻了他。

揉捏着手感异常好的臀部，将布满指印的绵软臀肉扳开，微微红肿穴口可怜兮兮地含着自己，比刚才紧张时稍微放松了一点。

轻吻着银时湿润的眼角，土方终于伸手解放了银时被绑住的下半身，在他要射出来时又改成用手指堵住，简直急得银时想打人。

“你！⋯⋯”

“我们一起。”

银时也没力气挣扎了，直接任由土方动作，几下顶入之后憋了许久的银时终于泄了出来，同时感觉一股热流冲击着自己体内。

“好了吧⋯⋯”你也闹够了。

银时还没说完就听到了一声巨响，审问室的墙面破了一个大洞，他还没反应过来就听到山崎的声音传过来。

“桂！别跑！”，山崎慌忙的跑出来，“副⋯⋯”

土方在听到响动的瞬间就扯过了银时身上半褪的白色和服将他罩住，虽然不该露的一点也没露，不过现在他们这副样子明眼人还是一看就明白发生了什么事情。

僵住的山崎一步一步退回了审问室内，甚至试图扶起倒下去的门扉装作自己不存在在这个空间中，原处还传来桂再次越狱的得意笑声作为背景音。

“土方十四郎你别想再踏进万事屋大门半步！！！”

山崎默默地往里面再缩了缩，觉得自己假装不存在在这里已经不够了，副长大概会让他不存在在这个世界上。

-FIN-


End file.
